A Pokemon Fanfic, you chose!
by LeanMeanGreen
Summary: First Request, poke-lover1995. I just decided too keep this space as what people request, and separate stories at not written here so this is kinda a one-shot bundle :D Anyway, info is in the story, and feel free to request :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm becoming more and more interested in writing sexual fics! :D So, first person to review...**

**Gets too be in this story! It's not even written, yet, and you get to set out anything! Please say who you want your character to be, who you want it to be with (Eg. Pokémon or Human) or if you're a Pokémon yourself, if say what! (or which...)**

**Okay, here are things I want you to put down:**

**Age, Height (not necessary but gives readers a hint to visualise) , Looks, Gender, Gay or Straight, Whether or not you're a Pokémon or a Human, or you want it to be Pokephilia (Pokémon x Human).**

**I can set out the setting for you, but I guess you can add that too if you'd like.**

**Maybe even you can choose how they have sex, lol! (you can choose how they have sex ;) )**

**There's no deadline, it's just who reviews first.**


	2. Requested by poke-lover1995

**Well, poke-lover1995! Here is what you requested... M Trainer x M Feraligatr Rated M for sex; pokephilia.**

* * *

I gave a toothy grin too all my Pokémon. Today was special! Today was the day I turned 18! Finally, I was an adult! Now my dad could stop saying;

"Son, unless you're 18, you follow by my rules." Damnit, I hated him sometimes. "**F-Feraligatr!" **My starter Pokémon congratulated me on becoming an adult. He gave me a hefty slap on the back. I winced. I'm not a wuss, but seriously, I'm puny compared to him.

"Heh-heh, thanks!" I scratched the back of my neck.

My Honchcrow came flying towards me with his gift in his beak. **"Honch- Honchcrow!"**

"Haha, thanks buddy!" I undid the, very messy, wrapping of the gift. Whoa, sweet! It was some headphones! How did Honchcrow get this...? All my other gifts were pretty cool too, Forretress gave me some money, good because I know Forretress gave me TERRIBLE gifts in the past years, Gligar played a prank on me, but giving me a box, with nothing in it, god dammnit. My Marill, she gave me a video game, pretty awesome, and Sudowoodo gave me... well... a Playboy magazine. I'm pretty sure my face was "O.o;". But, when it was Feraligatr's turn, he just shook his head. Honestly, I was pretty disappointed. I mean, he's my starter! I bought cake, and it was big. Whoa it was big.

Soon after, my whole team were laying on their backs, groaning from all of the cake. I may have cost me a whole bunch of money, but that's okay. I can just challenge more trainers and drain money out of 'em. I laughed at this thought of mine. I was heartless, sometimes. 'Sucking money out of them.'

"Okay, guys, packin' up time!" I brushed my blonde hair out of my face, and ran too my backpack. "Okay, all my poke balls are here..." I muttered quietly too myself.

I returned every one of my pokémon, except my starter, Feraligatr. When I pointed my poke ball at him, he just shook his head, vigorously.

"Okay, stop, you're going to black out if you keep on shaking your head like that." I laughed a little and set up a sleeping bag. Sleeping under the stars was probably one of my most favourite things to do. I only carried around a tent just in case it rained. Then again, having a tent didn't really help against rain.

I took my jacket and shirt off, revealing my muscular body. I took off my pants, just leaving me in my boxers. The cold didn't threaten me at all, it actually was... sorta soothing, I guess. Mum said "I was always going too get a cold" but, whatever. She don't own me! I'm 18 now! I chuckled and laid down onto the grass.

I felt that I was forgetting something. Oh, yeah! Sleeping bag! Whatever... I don't need it but... I scrambled too my backpack and threw out my sleeping bag. It would have been... too awkward for me too sleep without anything covering... THAT. I don't know why... but for some reason I always wake up with a erection.

I took my thrown sleeping bag and neatly set it out onto the grass. Okay. All set for sleeping.

**"Fera..."**

Oh. Feraligatr. I forgot about him.

"Hey, buddy! Want too sleep next too me?"

He shook his head. What? Why not? I mean, he is my BEST buddy. He gestured me too follow him, so I slowly, raised out of my sleeping bag and... well... followed him I guess.

I followed him deeper, and deeper into the forest. Where exactly were we going too? I have no idea! I know this doesn't happen much, but the cold was getting too me.

"Fuuuuuck." I shook my head. So this is what it feels like too be cold.

**"Feraligatr?"** He stopped walking and turned back too look at me.

"Oh, I'm cool. Just... cold." He just shook his head and kept on walking. How far away are we from camp? I dunno. Very far away from any people. I suppose. Then, he stopped. Oh. Finally. I took a moment too sink in my surroundings. Okay. We are really deep in the forest. Okay. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

**"F-Fera..."** I looked toward my partner. He was... pointing down too my... member... Yep. Bad feeling. Coming... creeping up...

He lept towards me and pulled down my boxers. Oh ! This must be his present! Honestly... I'm not into having sex with Pokémon... but if it really pleases Feraligatr, I will do this for him. Although, I was sorta scared having Feraligatr give me a blowjob. I mean, look at dem teeth!

Feraligatr must have thought the same thing because he took his mouth away from my shaft, and tugged on my hair too pull my mouth down too his.

"Ow! Don't tug so hard!" I rubbed my scalp. He pushed my head in and I took the tip of his cock.

**"Fera..."** A gasp of relief came from him. I swirled my tongue around the tip, enjoying the surprisingly okay taste. He pushed my head deeper, and he cock went deeper into my mouth. Damn, it was big. I started too bob my head up and down making him groan in pleasure. He started too thrust in and out of my mouth, too.

**"Feraligatr! Fera- ligatr!"** I played with his balls, making sure too suck his, huge, pulsing member as satisfying as a could. He cums into my mouth. Too be honest, that was quick. Way too quick.

"Wow... buddy..." **"Feraligatr!" **I suddenly get pushed down and I feel something at the tip of my ass.

"Oh, hohoho, buddy, not so fast... I mean..." He inserts into me, pumping as fast as he could. Holy shit! It hurts like hell.

"Haah... B-Buddy! N-Not so fast..." Oh man... this hurts... "AH~!" My legs are trembling. Oh, why does he have too be so big... He thrusted, harder and harder, it was becoming quite nice. He just rammed into me like I couldn't feel any pain. Well, I COULD!

I licked my face while he thrusted, the slapping of his ball against my ass was sick... yet it was turning me on so much...

"H-Harder.. hahhah~ b-buddy...~" He tearing my ass apart, holy fuck... I cummed all over my chest, while he was still thrusting, **"Fe-Feraligatr..."** He circled his tongue around my body, licking all the cum off my chest... sweat was pouring down my face, and so was his. I was enjoying being fucked by him so much, I just wanted too scream. Well, we were pretty deep in the forest.

"Hnn~ AAh! Fera...Feraligatr...haaa!" He thrusted harder into me, making squeal. **"Feraa~!"** He ejaculated into me, his white cum pouring out of my ass.

"Haa... buddy..." I was going too feel THAT tomorrow morning. "T-That was a nice present..." My butt was way too sore from all the rough thrusting, but... it was worth it.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that decent, I've been sick A LOT lately and my head is just foggy. Anyway, hope you liked, I take requests, just don't pile them on me :P**


End file.
